April Fools?
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: It's April Fool's Day! What new things are in store for our detectives in the next chapter of the Holiday Series?


So, I couldn't wait until May to add something to the Holiday Series, so you get an April Fool's Day story. This goes with A Merry SVU Christmas, And a Happy New Year, Cupid's More Than Just a Guy in Diapers, Luck of the Irish and An EO Easter...at least I think that's the titles of them all. LOL

I'm not 100 percent liking it, but nonetheless I really hope that you will all enjoy it. As you'll probably gather from the way this chapter's going I have definite plans for what big thing happens next month and it's not the obvious one ;-)

I realize that Elliot is very much OOC in this one compared to how he is in the other stories in the series, but just remember, it is April Fool's Day.

Sam & Laura the ending of this one's for you…this is the best you get for now as far as that's concerned. LOL

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing.

--

**Olivia's POV**

We're lying in bed one Tuesday morning both Elliot and I just waking up for the day when he suddenly shoots up in bed.

"Let's go house hunting!" Elliot exclaims.

"Excuse me?" I ask, not entirely sure I head him correctly.

"Come on, we'll both call in sick. It'll be fun." He begs.

Alright, who stole my normally sane, for the most part, boyfriend and replaced him with the pod person in front of me now.

"El, the second we both call in Don's going to know we're not sick and you know it." I tell him.

"So we'll tell him we're going house hunting and that we'll be on call today." He suggests.

What's the big deal with house hunting all of a sudden? Personally I for one don't want to move again just yet and given their reactions last time I asked I'm pretty sure the guys don't want to help me move again just yet. It's only been a week since I moved in here as it is. Suddenly it hits me what day today is.

"Stabler, if this is your attempt at an April Fool's Day joke you'd better keep trying." I say as I roll my eyes.

"It's not that at all. You yourself even agreed with Maureen last week. We need a bigger place." He tells me.

He is right, I did agree with her. I just never expected him to take that seriously, at least not this early on. We've barely been together for three months now.

"Eventually we do sure. Things are fine for now though. The kids are only here off and on as it is. Katie, Lizzie, and Dickie all have their own rooms and on the off chance that Mo is here staying over too there's plenty of room for her in Katie's room." I explain.

He lets out a sigh and looks all sad and depressed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm…uhh…going to go take a shower and get ready for work I guess."

He turns and leaves the room, sulking into the bathroom. Whatever it is about house hunting all of a sudden I don't exactly know, but he's off to shower alone. We don't do that, well not anymore at least. Something's definitely up and trust me; I'll get to the bottom of it.

Knowing I've got maybe five minutes at most before I have to get in the shower or he'll be out I quick grab my phone and dial.

"_SVU, Captain Donald Cragen speaking."_

"Don, it's Liv. I need a big favor." I start off.

"_Whatever it is, fine, just remember that I will call the two of you in if I need to." _He says.

"Th…" Before I can say 'thank you' he's hung up on me.

Okay that was just weird. Now I've got about four minutes left to get myself in that shower. Quietly I climb out of bed and sneak over to the bathroom. I can hear the shower running still so I know I'm good. I walk in, slowly pulling the door shut behind me and locking it before walking over and stepping in the shower.

"Livvie?" He questions me and for a split second I want to smack him if he's considering that it'd be anyone else.

"You forgot rule number one." I say, kissing the shock off his lips. "No man left behind."

"Mmm…you're right, somehow I did." He moans.

I start to think that maybe just maybe we're getting somewhere here.

"So, I called Don and we're on call today." I tell him as he finishes washing up.

"Olivia, if you didn't want to you shouldn't have called, it's no big deal." He bites back.

Olivia huh? Well there went things looking up. This really isn't good. He's all sorts of hot and cold right now and I honestly can't remember the last time he called me Olivia and not Liv or Livvie, especially in the tone of voice that he's using now.

"It is a big deal because it's important to you." I say, hoping to ease some of the tension between us.

"We can look some other time. I'd better get ready for work." He says as he steps out of the shower.

I finish showering and get dressed before heading out to our kitchen in search of breakfast. Elliot's already in there and settling on just some toast we make that in silence before sitting down to eat.

As I'm half way through my second slice he gets up to leave for work.

"El, do you mind if I ride in with you today?" I ask, hoping that whatever is going on doesn't hurt us.

"Yeah, it's fine, you ready?"

"Sure, let me just grab my stuff." I tell him as I stand up.

I grab my coat, keys, purse, and holster my Glock. Okay, good to go now. Elliot notices and we both head out to his SUV to drive to work. We're almost there and no one's said anything. I know I need to speak up now.

"I love you El."

"Hmm?" He asks, clearly not paying attention.

"I love you El." I say trying again.

"Love you too baby." He replies, staring straight ahead.

There are three ways I know that was not a heartfelt response. The first way I can tell being the fact that he hadn't even been paying attention. Second being his wording. Not an 'I love you' but just 'love you.' Finally, the third way I can tell is by his lack of eye contact. Even driving, like he is now, he'll look me in the eyes when he says he loves me. Ladies and Gentlemen there is definitely trouble in paradise.

Elliot pulls into the parking garage at the station and into his parking spot. I'll give the man credit he does come help me out of the car. We walk hand and hand over to the elevator and once the doors are closed I speak again.

"What do you think about going out for dinner tonight? You, me, Nick's? We haven't gone there in a while." I all but beg.

"Sure if we're not busy with work." He responds.

I make a mental note to tell Don we need to be out of the office by 5pm tonight or else. As the elevator gets to our floor we both step out, dropping hands just before walking through the door. At least that's something that we normally do and not part of this new 'Hot & Cold Elliot' routine.

"Elliot, Olivia, didn't think I'd be seeing you two today." Don says as we walk in.

"Change of plans." Elliot mumbles.

"Liv, do you have a minute? I want to go over some notes from the Smith case." Don tells me gesturing towards his office.

I follow him over wondering just how it is that Elliot doesn't seem to have caught on to mine and Don's code. It's not like we use it often, but I'm still surprised. I enter my boss' office behind him and close the door.

"Alright, what happened, why are the two of you here this morning?" Don asks.

"I have no idea. He bolted up in bed this morning exclaiming about how he wanted to go house hunting today. When I basically expressed that it was a little soon he turned into this sulky depressed guy. I tried to make it better by calling you and getting the okay to go. That just seemed to make things worse though. He's just so 'Captain Brooding Intensity' right now, totally overreacting and not in his usual ways either." I tell him before letting out a huge sigh.

"He never said why he wants to go house hunting all of a sudden?" Don asks.

"Only that we need a bigger place, which technically I guess we do just not this soon." I complain. "Sorry, I shouldn't dump this on you."

"Liv, you know I think of you like a daughter. There's no reason to be sorry. Do me a favor though, as your boss? Talk to him. I know I speak for everyone when I say we'd much rather have the happy Stabler that's been around since Christmas than what he is right now."

"I'll try." I tell him, making no promises.

He smiles and walks me back out to the squad room. I head over towards my desk, stopping at Elliot's on the way.

"I'm going to go grab some real coffee, want some?" I ask.

He mumbles something that I swear sounds like 'If you don't think it's too soon' and continues staring at his computer screen.

Half ignoring what he said I grab my coat and ask around to see if anyone else wants a coffee before walking out of the office. As I get to the garage I realize that I'd already forgotten that Elliot drove us to work so I don't have keys. Oh well! I do have keys to our sedan. I'll just have to take that instead.

As I'm walking inside Starbucks I see that apparently Alex and Casey had the same idea because Alex is just in front of me in line.

"Hey Sis!" I say as I step behind her.

"Munch made the coffee again this morning I see." She chuckles.

"Sure did. So, I could use some sisterly advice here."

"What dumbass thing did Stabler do now?" She asks.

"Nothing, if anything I was the dumbass. Do you think it's too soon for us to get our own place?" I ask her as we wait in line.

"Did I not just help you move in with him last week?"

"Yeah, I mean like a house." I explain.

"Wait, Elliot Stabler is ready to settle down again. Do I hear wedding bells?!" She shrieks excitedly.

"I don't know where you're listening Cabot, but I'm just talking house hunting."

"So all of a sudden he wants to buy a house together?" She asks.

"Yes." I reply. By now we're placing our orders and stepping down to wait for them.

"Wow! That's a big step."

"Tell me about it. I'm not entirely sure we're ready for it just yet either." I sigh.

By this time the Barista has our orders ready. We both gather up our drinks before heading out the door.

"Talk to him Liv. Tell him you think it's too soon." She says.

"I tried that, he got all sulky on me."

"Sounds like he thinks it is time to move forward. Did you explain why?"

"No." I confess, blushing.

"Trust me here, explain things. He'll be less broody then and you can always use this as an excuse for some good ole make up sex." She laughs.

We say our goodbyes once I get to the sedan and I head back to the precinct with everyone's coffees. When I get back I pass out all the drinks except Elliot's. His I take my red Sharpie out and draw the most childish thing ever on before handing it to him.

"Cute Livvie," He says, pointing at the big red heart with OB + ES written inside of it.

I just laugh back which thankfully gets him smiling. Hey it's a step up from earlier, plus he did call me Livvie.

The rest of the day is seriously as boring as I can imagine the most boring day ever is. We got one call all day. A wrong number. I guess I won't have to beg to leave no later than five if this keeps up.

4:30 comes and I jot a little note to El and slide it across the desk.

**Hey sexy, **

**We still on for dinner?**

I watch as he reads it and then because he's being a jerk he responds the way he does.

**Can't. Big plans with my girlfriend tonight.**

"Jerk!" I call across to him smirking.

"What? You're the one being all secretive and passing notes." He says.

"Fine, so are we still on for dinner?" I ask.

"Yes, we're still on for dinner."

Finally, like three years later it seems, we're getting ready to leave for Nick's. I'm almost considering suggesting we do take out so that Elliot and I can get this talk over but I don't.

The ride to the restaurant is made in silence. It's not until we get seated and have ordered that either of us speaks.

"Lizzie and Dickie wanted me to ask you if they could stay over this weekend. I guess Kathy and Rob are going out of town." Elliot says.

"They don't need my permission, it's their home too." I begin. I realize that might sound harsh and so I continue. "I would love having them over this weekend, anytime actually. Why don't you see if Katie and Mo want to come over too?" I tell him.

"Alright, I'll call them and let them know."

Soon our salads are brought and we dig in to them, conversation again going by the wayside. Just as I start to think this whole idea is a mistake Elliot reaches across the table and swipes a tomato out of my salad.

"Here, do you want the rest?" I ask as I turn my plate so that he can take the others.

"Thanks."

We sit in silence again until our food is brought to the table then we eat up, occasionally grabbing food off each other's plates. When we're done and the bill is paid Elliot gets up and comes and helps me out of my chair so we can leave.

About 30 minutes later we're walking into our living room.

"El, we need to talk." I say to him, guiding him to the couch.

"Okay." He replies.

"I need you to hear me out first before you say anything, okay?" I pause for him to nod. "I don't know what's going on right now but frankly El it's scaring me. I do agree that we need a bigger place someday, I just don't understand the rush. I need you to talk to me. I feel like I'm losing you because of this."

We sit there for about 15 seconds just looking at each other. I know he's waiting for me.

"I'm finished talking."

"First of all I'm not trying to rush you into anything. I know this whole relationship is a huge step for you. I also know I'm in this for the long haul, the rest of our lives. You are it for me Livvie. I just think now would be as good a time as any to move forward. I'm ready for us to make this more permanent between us. If you're not, while it hurt at first to hear you say it's too soon, I'll respect your wishes. We do have our whole lives together." He says.

"I think that maybe it couldn't hurt to just look at least." I relent.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Positive." And I am, if he's in this for the long haul I'm along for the ride.

"I'm sorry for being a dick this morning to you." He apologizes.

"You're forgiven. You do owe me for this morning in the shower though." I wink.

"Oh do I?" He ask, his voice dropping an octave.

"Mmmhmm."

"Come here." He growls.

I crawl down to the end of the couch where he's sitting. He pulls me underneath him and begins kissing me.

"I love you Livvie, so much."

"I love you too." I tell him.

He continues kissing me, running his hands up under my shirt. He starts caressing my breast over my bra before getting frustrated with the lack of skin to skin contact and taking off my shirt and bra.

He then takes each nipple in his mouth one at a time sucking gently briefly before moving his mouth back up to my neck. As he's kissing my neck I begin to unbutton his shirt and remove that, moving to remove his pants next. When I've finished that he removes my pants and panties and without my noticing he's removed his boxer briefs as well.

Soon he's positioned at my entrance waiting for my okay to continue. I raise my hips up slightly, hoping he'll get the hint. He does and slides his cock deep in me.

"Oh God!" I moan.

"Have my baby Livvie?" He asks, so quietly I almost miss him saying anything. I'm not even sure I know what he said.

"Hmm?" Did he really just ask what I think he did?

"I want you to have a baby with me." He says as he continues thrusting.

"El?"

"M…maybe not today. I know it's soon, but someday."

I pull his head down so I can pull him into a deep passionate kiss.

"I would love to have your child someday soon." I tell him.

Even though I was scared as hell about what was going on with our relationship this morning and actually up until just a little bit ago, now I know that this is the real thing. This is what it feels like to know true love. It feels like some big April Fool's Day joke, but in a good way.

As Elliot continues pumping in and out of me, bringing me to orgasm I actually can't wait to start house hunting with him now. This man, my soul mate, and one true love that I've waited so long for, is making my dreams come true and promising my a family. Our family. And I can't wait! 'Captain Brooding Intensity' and all.


End file.
